Heart Attack
by MaryMMC
Summary: Annabeth Chase only loved someone once and... Well... It didn't end up like she expected. So she decided she wouldn't fall in love anymore. But then there's Percy Jackson, that has a secret crush on a certain blonde girl with grey eyes. Well, it's not so secret, since the entire camp knows, but Annabeth! But Annabeth can't fall in love again, or she will have a heart attack. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Attack**

**A/N: Hello, my little readers! This is the first Fan Fiction I am going to publish, so please, don't trow tomatoes at me if it's not so good. Since this is my first story, I'm going to introduce myself: My name is Mary. Actually, it's Mariana, but you can just call me Mary. If you're thinking my name is strange, well... it isn't in Brazil, that is basically where I'm from. And you may think it's strange a Brazilian girl write stories on English, but truth is, I don't know why the Hades I was born here. I mean, Brazil has a very hot weather (Most times actually, because here at São Paulo it's impossible to figure it out if it's going to be hot or cold. In the moment, it's cold, and I'm just loving it!) and I like cold weather, I don't like the typical music from Brazil that much and I hate Portuguese, I like English and I would die to go to London! But enough about me. Hope you like my story and please review. **

**xx - Mary**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not the best writer ever (AKA Rick Riordan) so yeah... I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything related to it. **

****Annabeth had an awful dream. She was running towards a cliff. But don't worry, she wasn't nuts. Annabeth wasn't going to jump. She was going to stop someone to do it. Who? The same boy that helped to save her life. The same boy who she loved once. The same boy that betrayed her. Luke Castellan. And know he was dead. But no matter what, Annabeth kept having these dreams about him. She was almost reaching him when it happened again. He turned around and looked at her. The look in his eyes had so much fear, that it made Annabeth's legs stop moving. 'No! Don't move, Luke!' she screamed. She didn't know if he heard her yell, she liked to think he didn't, but he jumped. And with that happy dream, Annabeth woke up.

- Annabeth! Wake up!

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes. She took a few minutes to see thing straight. The bright sun light didn't help much. When she did it, she saw herself on her cabin, laying on her bed, with her sibling around her. They all had worried faces on. Annabeth then realized that Malcolm was the one shaking her earlier, and he was the one yelling too. She sat on the bed and drank a sip of water from the cup that her sister Lauren gave to her.

She then took some deep breaths to calm herself. She looked up to her siblings.

- It's okay, I'm fine. - she said but even herself didn't buy it. Her brothers and sisters didn't believe her, but they let it go. I was happening a lot, almost every night, yet, don't matter what they did or say, Annabeth wouldn't tell them what it was. So after a week trying, they gave up. Annabeth got up, took a shower and changed into a pair of shorts, an orange camp T-shirt and black sneakers. The usual. Nobody protested when she went out to run. Chiron and the others tried to talk to her and convince her to take some rest. She hadn't sleep well, and didn't rest for quite a while. She was running on the beach when she heard someone behind her.

Before she could turn around to see who it was the person, she saw her Seaweed Brain running beside her. WHOA! Hold on for a minute! Did she just thought _her_ Seaweed Brain? _HER_?!She mentally slapped herself for thinking about those things when she's around him. It's not like it was her fault anyway. Percy's the one to blame. She wouldn't think those things if he wasn't so cute and caring, and funny, and if he didn't have those sea-green eyes of his. _Gods! Control yourself Annabeth!_, she thought.

- Fell from the bed, Wise Girl? - he asked, smirking.

Annabeth smiled.

- I should be the one asking. Percy Jackson, up before ten? That's new.

**(A/N: I know ten a.m. is not that late, but they have curfews on camp, so... yeah. Let's just play pretend, okay?)**

He looked at her with a sarcasm face.

- Ha ha. Very funny. Annie. - he said smirking at the last part. As he expected, her face turned red with anger. One tip: Don't ever call Annabeth 'Annie'. Only if you want to end with a black eye. In that case, go ahead and feel free to offend her mother too, then you'll get a broken arm or leg. If you're lucky. Percy thought she was going to be angry, but she didn't, because she stopped running.

When he turned around, he saw her with a hand on her chest and the other on her knee. He ran towards her and knelt next to her. He put one hand on her back and put the other on the top of her hand. He thought he had felt her tense up when he did that, but it lasted only one second, so he thought it was only his brain tricking him.

His _Seaweed _Brain, as Annabeth would say. He would never admit it to anyone, but he liked the nickname. To him, it was a sign that she did care for him, even if it was just a tiny bit. That was the one thing that stopped him from giving up. Give up on what?, you ask. Give up on the love he felt for Annabeth, give up on all the years that he tried to get her to love him, give up on her, give up on _them_.

He was starting to get preoccupied. She was getting really pale, and she even appeared... weak. It was strange to see Annabeth this way... weak. Annabeth was a lot of things. Smart? Definitely. Pretty? Always. Stubborn? That's for sure. But weak? That just didn't fit her. He helped her to stand.

- Annabeth, what's wrong? - he asked, his voice full with concern, and she kind of liked that. She was about to slap herself mentally for thinking that, but she was starting to see a few black spots.

- I... - she began to say, but then, she blacked out. Percy caught her in the last minute. His first instinct was to freak out. But he didn't. No. Annabeth needed help, and he would help her. He picked her bridal style and carried her to the beach. I know what you're thinking, he should've taken her to the infirmary, but Percy had a crazy idea. But yet again, all of his ideas were crazy.

He went to the sea. It was again, a crazy idea, he was basically about to ask his father to heal his enemy's daughter. But this was Annabeth, he thought. So he had to try. Percy dived into the ocean with Annabeth in his arms. An air bubble formed around the two teenagers. He went deeper into the ocean and stopped.

To anyone else, the two of them would be in a random spot in the ocean. But Percy knew that that spot was important, it was a connection spot. He closed his eyes and started praying to his father.

_Hi Dad. Huum... I know I didn't talk to you for a while, but I need to ask you a favor. It's Annabeth, she suddenly and... I don't know why I didn't just take her to the infirmary, but I just felt like it was a bigger problem. Like any medicine or even the Apollo's kids magic couldn't help. So... I guess... No. I'm sure. I need to save Annabeth. _

An for a horrible moment... nothing happened.

**A/N: Well, this is the first chapter. I'm pretty proud of it, but I think the second will be a bit more interesting and bigger. So.. I'm going to post the second chapter as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW, it would make my day. Critics are welcome too. I mean, if it's going to help me to be a better writer, then hell yeah, send me all the critics you want! I know this chapter is a bit cheesy, just a bit, but yeah, I like when Percy tries to be romantic and Annabeth just makes things harder for him. I think it's just the most adorable relationship ever! **

**xx - Mary **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Attack**

**A/N: Hello my dearest readers! First thing to say today: OH. ! When I saw I got 3 reviews in one day, I have to admit, I kinda freaked out! I don't even know or care if that isn't much, I just freaking loved it! And when I say freak out, I mean it! Seriously, I went to my bedroom, were my mom was working, (The computer stay in her bedroom, but there isn't a TV in hers, only on mine XD) and I had a really scary/happy face on. When I told her all about the site and that I got reviews from 'outsiders' (I'm from Brazil) we both made a happy dance and hive-fived. Man I am on cloud nine right now! But, I bet you don't wanna hear all this crazy stuff about me.. So... On with the story!**

**P.S.: A reader reviewed saying that he wanted me to space out the lines, so it would get easier to understand, but my computer only allows me to space this much, and if you're in doubt, the lines start at the - and end at another -. If you want me to change to air quotes ( "), just review and I'll do it, okay? **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan didn't write back my letters which were basically me asking if I could own Percy Jackson and The Olympians... So I pretty much don't own it! *Snif***

_And for a horrible moment... nothing happened._

But then, a bright light started to shine just a few meters away from Percy and Annabeth. Percy knew better than to just look at it, so he closed his eyes and put one of his hands on her eyes ( that were closed) just in case. When he knew for sure that the light had disappeared, he looked up and took his hand away from Annabeth's eyes.

Then he saw the god of the seas, Poseidon AKA his dad walking to them. When he was close enough, he stopped. He eyed Annabeth, his face expressionless, thing that made Percy a little afraid that he wouldn't help him. But then, Poseidon looked at his son's face. It was basically screaming '_Help me!'_.

**(A/N: Yep, in my story, faces scream.)**

Percy didn't know if his father noticed the beat of his heart, but he hopped he didn't. It was beating way to fast and Poseidon would fell the urge to save _him_ and not Annabeth. In Percy's opinion, his father could be a little faster to give him an answer. I mean, come on! He called his father to help him, not to stare at his passed out gir- _best_friend. Percy was about to yell at his father, but he didn't had the chance because he said:

- What happened to her? - he asked as he put two finger on her neck to check her pulse.

Percy turned red. He wanted to scream 'I would like to know!' or something like that but instead he said:

- I don't know. We were running and she suddenly started hyperventilating and passed out. - Percy said so fast that Poseidon almost didn't catch up.

- Is she getting enough rest lately?- he asked. Percy almost wished he had called Apollo, after all, _he_ was the god of medicine and healing. He guessed his father was the first person he thought. Percy then started thinking. Annabeth has been always running around, but he didn't know if she was getting enough sleep. Percy wasn't a stalker to go see Annabeth sleeping.

He told his father that and he only nodded. Poseidon put his hands above Annabeth's belly, and closed his eyes. When Percy looked at the ocean, he saw the water around them was glowing. His father stayed in this position for a few minutes and then opened his eyes and put his hands down to his sides. The water stopped glowing.

- So?- Percy asked.

Poseidon sighed and for a moment, Percy feared the worst. He could swear his knees would've let him fall if the water wasn't making him stronger.

- She almost had a heart attack. She's probably going to be fine, but she needs to rest. A lot.

Percy nodded and thanked his father. After this, Percy closed both his and Annabeth eyes and when he turned to open them, his father was gone. For a moment, Percy didn't know what to do. Should he take her to her cabin? No. He took her to the infirmary. Chiron was there, with an arrow on his... Huum... behinds. Percy almost laughed, remembering when it was him doing that. But he didn't. He still need to get Annabeth to rest.

Chiron had just took of the arrow of his horse-butt when he saw Annabeth on Percy's arms. His eyes widened.

- Percy? What happened to Annabeth? - he asked, his voice full of concern. Percy felt sorry for him. Almost everybody at Camp Half-Blood knew Chiron had raised her as his own daughter. Percy put Annabeth on a bed.

- We were running a few minutes ago and she passed out. I talked to my dad. - Chiron's eyes widened at this part - And he helped her, but he also said she almost had a heart attack and that she needs a lot of rest.

Chiron just nodded as Percy told him what happened. He was going to say something to him but they heard the sound of the doors opening. Thalia came in.

- Guys do you know were Annabeth is, becau... - but she didn't get to finish her phrase because she saw Annabeth on the bed.

- WHAT THE HELL! - she screamed, and made a guy on the bed on the left side of Annabeth's to wake up startled. Percy brought a finger to his lips signalling to her to be quiet. Thalia didn't like it.

- DON'T TELL ME TO BE QUIET, JACKSON! WHAT HAPPENED?!- she demanded, her face now red as a tomato.

Percy was starting to explain it to her while she got near Annabeth's bed and took the hand Percy wasn't holding. But at this moment, Nico, Connor, Travis, Rachel, Piper, Leo, Jason, Grover, Juniper and Clarisse came in the infirmary. By this time the place was pretty packed. All of them had scared faces when they saw Annabeth on the bed. They all surrounded it and Percy explained what happened.

By the time he was finished, they started asking questions like: 'You saw your father?', 'Isn't she too young to have a heart attack?' or even 'Did you dad bring something cool for you?'. That earned Leo a smack on the back of his head by Piper.

He was about to answer when he was interrupted (again) by Annabeth waking up. She sat down on the bed and blinked a few times. She looked around the room and then turned to Percy.

- What happened? - she asked.

- What do you remember? - asked Chiron.

Annabeth shook her head.

- Not much. I was running with Seaweed Brain and it started to get hard to breathe and... then I black out.

- You were lucky. Percy helped you. - Nico said.

Annabeth looked at him.

- You did?

Percy nodded.

-Yeah. Well... my dad healed you. I just took you to the sea.

Percy wasn't expecting a big thing (Like a kiss) as for thanking him. But he expected she would do _something_. But she didn't. She just nodded and tried to get up, but Chiron stopped her.

- Not so fast young lady. Poseidon said you have to rest. If you don't, you may have a heart attack.

The words made Annabeth stop for a moment, but being stubborn as she was, she said:

- Please. Heart Attack?

- He is saying the truth Annie. - Travis said. She glared at him but didn't say anything.

- You have to relax.- Thalia said.

- No I don't!- she said and tried to get up again but everyone stopped her.

- Stop it!- she said- I want to get up!

-Well, to bad, because you won't. - said Rachel.

- Ugh! I won't have a heart attack! You guys are treating me like I'm ninety years old!

- And you're acting like you're a nine year old! Now stop it. - Percy said.

Annabeth stopped moving and pouted like a little kid.

- But I want to go to my cabin! - she complained.

- You can go tomorrow. Thalia and Percy will help you, but now, you need to stop moving too much and calm down. - said Chiron.

Annabeth didn't loved the idea but she nodded and stopped moving. Chiron send everybody out but not before he asked if she wanted someone to make her company. She asked if her brother Malcolm could stay with her, and Percy would never admit, but he felt a little bit of... jealousy. Thing that he knew it was stupid. He was her brother. And Percy didn't want Annabeth to love him just as a brother. But he knew it would be hard for her.

As the years passed, Percy noticed that Annabeth would never get too much close to anyone. In fact, he should be proud. He was one of the closest person to her. But at the same time, it seemed like he was the one that was far, far away from her. Every time he got close to her, she'd push him away, and pretend it never happened. And he didn't know if she knew it, but it make him sad. Very sad.

There was this one day, when he dreamed he was with her, holding hands and kissing and laughing and enjoying each other's presence. When he woke up, he punched the wall, and the funny thing was... it didn't hurt as much as it hurt him to be away from her. No one would even understand him if he told them that he had to hold on every time they got closer, so he won't do something stupid as to try to kiss her.

The rest of the day passed as a blur. Percy got lectured a lot because he was 'in another planet'. He wished he was, somewhere far away from all this hurting. But at the same time the thought about leaving Annabeth made him want to slap himself for even thinking that.

That's it. Percy Jackson was going insane. Reason? Simple: Annabeth Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart Attack**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry I took a while to post this chapter, but... you know... school. Plus, it was my birthday on April 25th! Now I'm officially 14! Yay! Anyway, thanks to LongLiveLaughter, fersoto, Mayhaah, allen r, qwetz, Artemis, blankslate37 and everyone who followed, favorited or read, you guys/girls make my day with those actions! Anyway... On with the story!**

When everybody leaved the infirmary, Annabeth turned to look at her brother Malcolm, only to see him smirking at her. She raised an eyebrow at her brother's face.

- What's with the smirk Malcolm? - she asked.

Malcolm shocked his head and sit at the end of Annabeth's bed.

- You know you've probably gave him a reason to jump of a building, right?

Annabeth was confused, and she didn't like it. She sit and looked at him.

- What are you talking about?

Malcolm rolled his eyes at his sister. Annabeth hated when he did that, it made her feel like she was a child that was getting lectured.

- Percy! Who else?! You know you like him Annabeth, but all you do is push him away!

Annabeth looked away. She never told anyone the reason of why she would never let anyone get too close. But she never realized it was messing with her life. Hades, she wouldn't even let her brother get close to her! Her brother! But Annabeth was too stubborn to see this.

- I don't know what you're talking about. I don't like Percy. At least not in this way.

- Please! You know you like him. Hades, I bet you actually love him! But you push him away. And I bet it's all because of Luke!

Malcolm was red by then. He wasn't angry at Annabeth, and she knew that. He was angry at Luke, for making his sister's life this complicated. Malcolm was Annabeth's half-brother, but he acted like any other brother would act with his sister. No one would be stupid enough to do something to Annabeth, because they would most likely be beat by Annabeth herself. And Malcolm. And Percy. And Thalia. And Nico. And pretty much a lot of other people. So yeah... You'd be pretty beat up.

- Stop! Please. - Annabeth pleaded.

Malcolm saw a tear streaming down her face. Then a few more. His heart sank down his chest. He sighed and held her hand in his. He hated to see Annabeth like this.

- I'm sorry. I didn't mean that...

- Yeah you did. But it's okay. I forgive you. - she said and smiled when he kissed her hand. If any other person that knew Malcolm saw this, they would be very surprised. Malcolm only did those things around his sister. It was their little secret.

The rest of the day passed as a blur to Annabeth, and before she knew, Malcolm had to leave to their cabin and Annabeth fell asleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*LINE BREAK*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Annabeth woke up because of a bright (and annoying) light also know as the sun coming from her window. She sit on her bed and looked around. There was no one in sight. She looked at the nightstand next to the bed and saw a glass with orange juice there. She picked it up and drank it.

She then realized she was very hungry. No wonder, she hadn't eat since the day before yesterday. She was about to call a nurse when she heard the door open. She looked at that direction and saw Percy walking to her bed.

- Ready to go back to your cabin? - he asked,a little sad. Annabeth couldn't help but to think it was because of how she treated him yesterday.

She just nodded. Percy helped her to get up and put a hand around her waist to keep her standing. Annabeth was about to argue that she was perfectly fine, but as soon as she was up, she felt her legs go weak and almost fell. But, of course, Percy caught her, so she didn't say anything.

They walked slowly to the Athena cabin. When they got there, Annabeth couldn't help but notice that there was no one there. They were alone in an empty cabin. Alone. Just the both of them. Okay, Annabeth was starting to get frustrated. She could bet all of her money it was Aphrodite's work. Whenever Annabeth wanted to be away from him, they got together! It was unbelievable!

He helped her to lay on her bed and she blushed a deep read when their faces touched when he bent down to do it.

- So... huum... do you need anything? - he asked

- Huum... I'm hungry... - she said, uncomfortable. Annabeth didn't like to ask people to do things for her, but she knew he wouldn't let her get up, and if get up mean to feel that dizziness again, she was happy he wouldn't let her.

Percy nodded.

- Okay, I'm going to pick some food for you. Pancakes?

Annabeth nodded and smiled to herself when he left. Even thought she knew it was wrong, she liked the fact that he knew he so well. Pancakes were her favorite breakfast. Especially when it was Sally's pancakes. Percy's mom was a great cook.

She kept thinking of this until she herd the cabin door close and she saw Percy come in with a plate full of pancakes and was holding a glass with orange juice. Again, her favorite. He handed it to her and sit on a chair near her bed. She eat and when she finished, Percy picked the plate, fork and glass and took them to the kitchen.

When he came back, he just sit on the chair near her bead and looked around the cabin. It was pretty. There was a wall full of books, a lot of maps, for battle strategy plans, Percy guessed, their beds and other things. After a few minutes, it was starting to get weird. Neither of them said anything.

It was easier when they were best friends, with no love ( At least not that much love) between them. Annabeth wanted to say sorry, but she didn't knew how. To say sorry, she would have to explain why she acted this way, and that meant talking about Luke. Annabeth didn't know if she could do that.

- Do you want to do something? - Percy asked suddenly.

Annabeth raise an eyebrow.

- Depends. What do you have in mind?

- A game. Maybe... 20 questions?

Annabeth shrugged.

- Why not? You start.

Percy thought for a minute.

- Okay. Are you afraid of something else but spiders?

Annabeth thought. 'Falling in love, loosing you... you name it.' she thought, but didn't say that.

- No.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

- Feeling fearless, are we? - he said and Annabeth smiled. Gosh, Percy loved that smile.

- Kind of. Now me. Huum... Who was your first kiss? - Annabeth asked.

Percy hesitated a little, but then he smiled and said:

- You.

Annabeth's eyes widened.

- M-me? - she stuttered.

Percy nodded and sit on her bed near her tights. He looked directly at her.

- Yeah. At the Mt. St. Helen's. It was my first kiss.

- Oh.

Percy reached out to Annabeth's face and caressed her cheek. Annabeth's heart was beating very fast.

- Why don't you give me a chance?

- A c-chance? - Annabeth asked/stuttered.

- Yeah. To get near to you. To be with you.

- You're with me right now Percy.

He got closer to Annabeth and her breathing got irregular.

- You know what I meant. I want to be more than friends Annabeth.

- I don't know Percy...

- Please. - he asked.

Annabeth saw he was leaning in, and she thought she was going to be angry... But she wasn't. Actually, she was... happy. She leaned in and...

Woke up.

**A/N: Wuahahahahahahahahaah I'm so evil! hahahahahahahaah ! Anyway, please don't hate me. I know you're all probably thinking on a way to kill me, but the good thing is... If you do it, you'll never know what's going to happen! And I'm sorry to make your dreams die, but it would be too fast! I mean, come on! We're on the third chapter! But don't worry, it's not going to take thaaaat long for them to be together. I think. hahahahahaha I'm so evil.**

**That's it for today, bye!**

**~Mary xx**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**Long Time no Write. **

**I know, I know I wasn't able to update for a long time, and I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry for that.**

**Don't trow tomatoes at me, but this isn't another chapter. AS you can see on the title, it's an author's note. I'm writing because this awesome reader of mine mentioned my story on her story and I just felt the need to tell you guys to read it. Not only because she told her readers about my story, but because it really is an awesome story. **

**The one I'm reading right now it's awesome and it's called 'Secret Life of Annabeth Chase', and I really recommend you guys go read it. I bet you're going to like it. I know I loved it! **

**She also has other stories, so read them too, I bet they're really nice!**

**That's it, I'l try to update as soon as possible.**

**This chapter is exclusively dedicated for BlueBerrySourStraps (the author of the story I just talked about), You're awesome!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi. Four words: . . I was writing my perfectly good story when my mom came and closed the page that I was writing, and I am kind of mad now. Okay, more than kind of. Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update, but school doesn't get easier, you know. I'm upset for myself for saying this, part because I'm a proud nerd, but at the moment, school sucks. Why so much homework? WHY? Well, enjoy the story. Please review, your guys opinion matters a lot to me! Oh! And guess what? I finally got 'The Mark of Athena'! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**P.S.: I made a poll, and it's on my profile page, so go there and vote, please! **

Annabeth woke up startled, sweating and shivering, all at the same time. She had a dream, but she couldn't say if it was good or bad. On her dream, Percy had kissed her, which, as much as she didn't like to admit, made the dream good. Very good. But it was bad enough when she woke up rather... sad. Annabeth couldn't believe her own emotions, but she knew what she wanted.

Annabeth wanted to feel his lips against hers, softly and gentle, again. Annabeth wanted to feel his body close to hers. Annabeth wanted to feel her insides get warm because of the intensity of the kiss. Annabeth wanted to feel his hands on her waist while her own hands were tangled with his black hair. Annabeth wanted to look into his beautiful sea-green eyes and catch him staring directly at her stormy gray eyes. Annabeth wanted all that, but mostly, Annabeth wanted _him_.

She got up and looked around her cabin, expecting to see her siblings on their respective beds, but she was alone. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 9 a.m. already. She could make it to breakfast, but she didn't feel hungry at all, actually, she could feel her stomach do little flips, so she thought it was a better idea to take a shower and start her normal activities. So she got some clothes and her towel and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, but she stopped for a moment to just let the water fall down her back.

Annabeth liked the feeling of it, it was rather calming, and it made her muscles relax. She always tried not to think that the reason the water made her so calm and relaxed had nothing to do with the only camper that stayed at cabin 3. Of course it never worked. She turned the shower off and dried herself, then put her regular clothes: an orange T-shirt of CHB, shorts and a pair of black sneakers. She made her way off her cabin, but was stopped by a beautiful woman.

The woman had long, black hair, green eyes, a shade almost identical to Percy's eyes, and was wearing a floral dress that floated around the woman's body. Annabeth didn't have to ask to know who it was. The one and only goddess of love, Aphrodite. Annabeth suddenly remembered the fact that the goddess looked differently to each person, it depended on the person you love. Annabeth blushed. Aphrodite took a few steps and soon enough she was facing Annabeth, and she didn't look happy.

- Milady - Annabeth said as she bowed to the goddess.

- We have to talk, young lady. - Aphrodite said, with a look of disappointment on her beautiful features. She made Annabeth go back to her cabin and made her sit on her bed while the goddess walked from left to right, then from right to left, then to... Oh, you got it! She kept walking for several seconds when she stopped and looked at Annabeth, with an offended expression.

- Why are you avoiding me?! - she asked, desperate. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at this.

- What? - she asked.

- Why are you avoiding me, Annabeth? Why are you avoiding love! You know, today I got fifty seven couples together only at Australia, and I was having a great time, but I felt yet again this huge wave of a breaking heart, and it was okay at the first five seconds, before I realized it came from Percy Jackson, YOUR perfect paring! He's your soul mate, Annabeth! Ask Hades. I did. And he confirmed. But whenever I try to be happy for new couples I feel Percy's poor heart breaking! Usually, I approve some heartbreaking, but you took this advice way too seriously, Annabeth! - said Aphrodite.

Annabeth got kind of surprised by the sudden outburst of the goddess, so for a moment, she couldn't speak. But then she realized the goddess words: Percy was her soul mate, her perfect paring. Her face flushed a deep red and Aphrodite noticed, of course. Annabeth looked at the goddess for a moment, openned her mouth, and shut it. Truth was, Annabeth had no idea of what to say, and that wasn't much ike her. Even the goddess of love knew and noticed this.

- So? I am waiting for an answer, young lady. – said Aphrodite.

- I'm sorry milady, but it's kind of a personal...

- Don't say that it's personal, Annabeth! When it comes down to love, I have the right to know! – The goddess said, interupting Annabeth. But then, a very rare thing happened. Annabeth sit on the steps of her cabin and stears started to streaming down her beautiful face. If anyone saw this, at least anyone that knew Annabeth, woud of ask who that person was and what had it done to the real Annabeth. Annabeth rarely cried, and even Aphrodite got surprised.

Yet again, another rare thing happened: Aphrodite felt sorry for the poor girl. Even she had to recognize that she didn't made her love life easy. She sit on the step of the Athena cabin near the crying girl and whispered:

- I'm sorry. – she said and sighed. That even got Annabeth's attencion. The one and only goddess of love was apologizing for making her love life hard. That's not something that happens everyday. Annabeth lifted her head and looked at Aphrodite.

- What?

-You heard me. I know I don't make thing easy for you and Percy. I'm sorry. – she said and smiled sadly at Annabeth.

Annabeth got happ and sad at the same time, if that was possible. She was happy for Aphrodite's apologize, but she knew that it wasn't the only reason. Even tought it was kind of her fault, Annabeth didn't want that the goddess got sad because of somethinng she didn't do. She looked up at Aphrodite.

- Milady? – she called and the goddess looked at her. Annabeth swallowed. Could she tell Aphrodite her deepest secret?

**THat's it! I know it's kind of short, but it's more of a filler chapter. I will update if I have at least ten review in this chapter. C'mon, you know you want to know what will happen, so all you have to do is write something with you cute little finger and press that little magic button and make this little author very happy! And yes, in my world, everything is little. Review! It means a lot. **

**P.S.: A reader reviewed saying I neede to check up my grammar, but most of it, I write it correctly, but my computer is evil and changes the words. Don't ask me why, and yes, I'm serious. So, that's it! Bye!**


End file.
